Slides
by His World
Summary: Robin comes home to hear something interesting coming from Ted's room. Rated T just in case xD implied Ted/Barney


**If only I owned HIMYM… the things I'd do…**

Robin sighed as she turned the key into door to the apartment she shared with Ted. It had been a long day and all she could think about was sleep. She was just going to march in and head straight for her room- nothing was gonna stop… her?

Robin's train of thought came to an abrupt halt as soon as she entered the apartment… to the sound of….sex? She shuddered as she heard the sound of slapping and pants coming from Ted's room. Totally friggin gross.

Robin pretty much slapped her self when she caught her self thinking about what kind of person was in that room with Ted.

"Ugh… Barney!"

Oh, it was just Barney. Wait. WHAT!

As quick as lightning, Robin had her ear up against Ted's door trying to confirm what she just heard. There was no way Ted and Barney would be sleeping together… right?

"Oh my god Ted, faster!"

Robin's hand practically flew to her face in horror. It WAS Barney, .

"…'s so tight…!" Ted groaned.

She felt her face burn up at the thought of Ted giving it to Barney. TED giving it to BARNEY.

She swallowed hard as she heard the slaps getting faster and sounding harder.

"Barney…! I'm gonna…!"

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Robin sank to the floor with her hands still covering her mouth. She could feel herself burning up even more at the thought of the two coming to their end.

"TED!"

Her heart jumped at the sound of Barney screaming out Ted's name. And she could hear it beating as she could hear the heavy panting in the other room.

One of the boys gulped.

"…Wanna do it again…?" She heard Ted ask.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With terrifying strength, Robin kicked the door in, bracing herself to the sight of… fully clothed Ted and Barney…?

The two were sitting on Ted's bed, facing each other with their hands in mid air.

"Robin! What the hell?" Ted cried out.

"What do you mean 'what the hell'? What the hell were you two… ! I thought..! But you were…! Are you guys having sex?" Robin sputtered out.

"WHAT?" The two boys screeched. They looked at each other than back at Robin, then back at each other and shuddered.

"Once again… Robin! What the hell?" Ted repeated.

Robin then explained everything she heard in grave detail. The boys just stared at her, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Dude, Scherbatsky, we were just playing Slide," Barney grinned.

Robin raised her eyebrow.

"What…? Oh my- do they NOT play Slide in Canada?" Barney taunted.

Robin glared, "well, I don't know- what IS Slide?"

"It's a hand game, where you basically clap hands," Ted laughed, "here, we'll demonstrate."

Ted and Barney went up to six before turning to her with amused faces.

Robin felt totally dumb.

So, what really happened:

"Ugh… Barney!" Ted groaned as Barney messed up the round of Slide.

"Sorry…" Barney grumbled.

The two then went back to playing, grinning as they got up to eight.

"Oh my god Ted, faster!" Barney said while stifling a laugh.

The game then sped up, but Ted had shifted around on the bed a bit and ended up leaning forward a bit, giving little space between him and Barney for the game.

"It's so tight now" He groaned as he tried to lean back to make enough space.

But, as he leaned back, he slipped a little on the bed and was about to fall, "Barney…! I'm gonna…!"

Just as Ted was about to fall off the bed, he caught himself by using his hands, thus ending the game, causing Barney to get upset because they were up to eleven.

"TED!" He yelled in frustration.

Ted gulped at the angry blond.

"…Wanna do it again…?" He tried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And that's when you barged in." Barney finished with a nod.

"Oh… great, so it was all just a misunderstanding… ha ha… you and Ted… ha…" Robin felt super embarrassed, and she just knew that the two were gonna torture her relentlessly with this misunderstanding. "Well, I guess I'll just go to sleep then…"

As she backed out of the room, the door fell off its hinges from being kicked in.

The three of them stared at the door in silence.

"Sorry-."

"Just go to sleep Robin, you've had a long day." Ted sighed.

And with that, Robin sped off into her room, shutting her door.

"Ya know… now that I think about it that could've been easily misunderstood." Ted said as he crawled up to wear Barney sat. "But, ya know, I woulda had you screaming louder than that."

"Mmm, totally." Barney smirked as he let Ted push him down onto the bed.

**Lol?**


End file.
